


Paradise!

by vanillalime



Series: Paradise! [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desert Island Fic, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Toby get shipwrecked on a deserted tropical island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise!

**Author's Note:**

> The first of three stories set in this universe.
> 
> Originally posted to my LiveJournal in June 2014. Written for the Oz Prompt-A-Thon 2014. The Professor and Gilligan are references to characters in the classic 1960s sitcom _Gilligan's Island._

"Weren't you once a Boy Scout?"  
  
Toby looked at the blisters forming on his hands. "Fuck off. Mr. Guenzel was not the best scoutmaster."  
  
"The Professor would've built a blowtorch by now."  
  
Toby stood up and threw down his sticks. "And Gilligan knew when to shut the fuck up."  
  
Chris walked over to Toby and stood eye to eye with him. Slowly, he reached out and removed Toby's eyeglasses. He crouched down over the pile of dried coconut husk and used the glass to catch a beam of sunlight. Gradually, the husk began to smoke, and an ember started to burn. Chris gently blew on the ember, producing a small flame.  
  
Toby snorted. "You always were an expert at blow jobs."  
  
"Nah, I just burned lots of ants as a kid."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me."  
  
Chris returned Toby's glasses to him. "You gotta relax. Don't you realize we're in fucking paradise? We got a freshwater spring, fish, fruit, a dry cave, and fire."  
  
Pausing, Chris added, "Not to mention, each other." He reached out, and Toby slowly fell into his arms.  
  
Toby nuzzled Chris's neck before whispering, "I wonder if we can find a good use for all those bananas."  
  



End file.
